Nobody wants to be lonely
by nobodyknows1216
Summary: Meet Bella Swan, she's a 22 year old girl that knows what she wants and that doesn't include a boyfriend. College and a career in medicine is what she's after, but what happens when fate decides that the path she's on is far from interesting?


Meet Bella Swan, she's a girl that knows what she wants and that doesn't include a boyfriend. College and a career in medicine is what she's after, but what happens when fate decides that the path she's on is far from interesting?

Chapter one – Completely Buggered

BPOV

"ALICE I AM NOT WEARING THAT DRESS!"

Half an hour later, I stood in front of the mirror tugging on my awkward, tight clothing. A perfect fit to match my fair skin and delicate blue eyes as Alice had commented earlier. The silk blue dress clung to my skin as if I had been dipped in dark blue paint, my eyes heavily made up with blue and black eye makeup. Chocolate brown hair cascaded down my back in curls. I felt uncomfortable; this wasn't me at all; what I wouldn't give to have been able to say no to Alice. Damn she was demanding.

"BELLA!"

"I'm coming" I said reluctantly, she didn't want to do this. After many years of being alone with the occasion date I'm satisfied with the fact that I'm independent and more focused on my career and the end of college. I didn't want to go on a blind date especially not with some creep that Alice has found for me.

After taking a deep breath I left the room with my dignity left on my bedroom chair; each step down the stairs brought me closer to this stranger. 'God what are you doing Bella', my head screamed at me, ' You hate blind dates, just run upstairs pull on your hoodie and lock the door' All I saw was a pair of deep blue eyes, I was startled for a second looking like a gaping fish.

Dark curls, blue eyes and the most mesmerizing smile that I have ever seen. I just stood there in front of him, his lips were moving so sensual. Did he say something?

"Sorry?"

"I'm Derek, you must be the beautiful Bella that Alice has been drumming on about and I must say that she's not wrong about you" He gave me a smile that could melt angels let alone mere mortals. I gave him a girly giggle and blushed. "Shall we go?" He replied stretching his hand out to me.

"Bye Alice" I mumbled back to the brunette pixie standing eagerly by the front door; not sure what else to say but take the outstretched hand that quickly dragged me out of the house. The last thing I saw behind me was Alice smiling away and mouthing that she'd put protection in my handbag.

After rolling my eyes to Alice, my attention went straight back to my date for the evening. The only words I could muster up were, WOW! He looked like a Greek god, muscular yet not too toned to be in your face, handsome in the classic way. He hasn't as tall as you'd imagine, seeing as I'm just 5"5 he was a decent 5"8, he was just perfect. I couldn't help that I'd been dreaming. "So Bella, Italian good for you or how about the great little bistro I know?" He gave his dazzling smile again.

"It sounds great to me" I said still very conscious that my hand was still in his. The great thing about living in the middle of New York was always finding a place to eat at any time of night. It was only half 8 we were fine. As I gazed back at him I felt drawn, lustful and completely vulnerable in the hands of this gorgeous man beside me.

DPOV

After meeting the lovely Bella, or was it Beatrice. Damn the pen keeps rubbing out on my hand; I knew that she would be a great match for me...for tonight.

I'm not a man who likes to be held down, hell I'm too busy to keep up with a girlfriend. A quick date, back to my car or apartment and I was set. After meeting Alice Jacobs I knew that she would be perfect for me; dang that girl was a hot piece of ass. Instead I get this girl Bella, a quiet, well mannered girl. Yes girl.

As I lead B down the street I thought to myself, "Hell Bella, fancy grabbing a bite back at my place instead? Maybe something a little more romantic?"

Say yes, say yes. In my head I had it all planned out, if she had yes I knew it wouldn't be a bad night after all.

"Yeah, why not!" She said softly looking up at me like I was a god. AWESOME!

BPOV

"Hell Bella, fancy grabbing a bite back at my place instead? Maybe something a little more romantic?" He said rather innocently. Derek was a sweet guy, I didn't think he'd pull a move on the first date. We only live once right?

"Yeah, why not!" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. Had I just said yes to going to a strange guy's apartment? Alice trusted him but somehow behind that dreamy smile I knew something wasn't right.

As we entered the apartment I thought to myself, this place is way too clean to be his place. I smiled anyway, maybe he was just tidy. Dinner I must say was great, a simple Chinese takeaway that did us both some good. He was a car salesman; his look said it all really and only twenty five. His roommate was out for the night so it was just me and him.

It was already half eleven and I had work the next day, time to call it a night I thought to myself as I announced to him, "Thank you Derek for the wonderful evening, honestly I had a good time. It was great to get to know you a little better"

"You are more than welcome Bella" With that he moved closer to me, his hands moving across my waist up my back pulling me towards him. His lips coming towards mine and in that moment I knew he wasn't my cup of tea

"Sorry I don't... You're a great guy just not my type I'm sorry Derek" I said turning my back to him. As I reached for my handbag I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind. Before I knew it I was on the ground.

"I didn't take you out just for a little dinner and a kiss goodnight you know Bella" The same dreamy smile wasn't so dreaming anymore. His hands were on mine, his fingers entwined with mine. All I could feel was his weight on top of me and knowing that he was rather happy to see me.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" I yelped struggling to get out from under him. His hands moving from my hands to the top of my breasts where the fabric of the dress started. I screamed but it was no use, I knew there was no one here so why did I even try. Tears streamed down my face as I felt a rip exposing my naked flesh apart from black, lacy lingerie to him. Why did I listen to Alice?

"You are so hot Bella, you have no idea" His eyes were wide like a lion finding an antelope stray from the herd. His hands wandering over my breasts and hesitating for a moment as they slide over my back unclipping the back of the bra. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think apart from the horrors that awaited me. This can't be happening to me. Tears just overwhelmed me and all I could do was lay there and struggle as much as possible.

Before I knew the door unlocked and swung open, "WHAT THE...!" said a loud but yet velvety voice.

Authors Note

**This is my first fanfic guys, I don't know if it's any good. **

**Reviews would be great and if you want me to continue please just say so**

**Criticisms are very welcome or suggestions **

**THANKYOU**


End file.
